


Suck My Kiss

by lastwingedthing



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher Roth loves college, Brad and Rae love college too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written semi-anonymously for the second Generation Kill kink meme. Yes, that was last September; yes, it's taken me eleven months to get this cleaned up and archived. Oops!
> 
> Warning for unsafe sex. Also, Brad and Rae's filthy mouths.

“Damn, homes, my ass looks hot in this. I’d definitely do me, fuck, I’m gonna get so much tail tonight.”

Brad doesn’t even look up from Rae’s laptop. That was a statement, not a question, and he’s not going to justify it with a response. Anyway he’s busy here, Rae never bothers to do any kind of computer maintenance. Probably because she knows perfectly well that he’ll do it all for her anyway.

She snaps her fingers at him, sounding pissed. “Hey, stop fingering my laptop and validate my fragile fucking self esteem, bitch. I only put out for guys who tell me I’m pretty.”

“You’re an inbred little farmgirl who puts out for most domestic animals,” he says mildly, and looks up just in time to catch her grin reflected in the mirror.

She’s right; she does look fucking hot in that outfit. Slutty, but hot. Rae’s good at working that look. The short tight skirt emphasises her long legs and sweet, muscular ass; to be honest it’s kind of giving Brad the urge to drag her onto the bed, get her down on her hands and knees.

The look she’s giving him right now, he knows there’s no way she’d mind.

He cocks his eyebrows, taking his time, checking her out. “I’d probably blow a load on your tits,” he offers finally, keeping his tone flat and bored.

Rae shakes her head at him sadly, trying not to grin. “It’s that hair trigger, dude. You thought about therapy? There’s no need to feel sexually inadequate, Bradley, thousands of men share your little problem. There’s even help for repressed obsessive-compulsive giants out there, I promise.”

He grins and gives up, rolls off her bed and puts her laptop down carefully in the mess underneath it. Rae finally shuts up when he steps up behind her, pressing close and tight against her back. He loves how tiny she feels in his arms.

“You wanna talk about hair triggers?” he asks lowly, and bends his head down to mouth the faded hickey on the side of her neck. She jerks and moans, and Brad smiles. “Got time for a quickie?” he whispers in her ear, already sliding his hand inside her shirt. It’s skimpy enough that he was already pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra, but Brad still moans hungrily when he feels her bare, soft breast in his hand. He puts his other hand inside her shirt and pinches her other nipple, rubbing and playing with both of them until they’re stiff and hard, little points standing up from her breasts. Then he takes his hands away and checks out the effect in the mirror.

“Jesus, Brad,” Rae says, eyes open wide, lips parted. She always gets off on seeing herself during sex – but so does he. They’re both narcissistic that way.

She grabs his hair, drags his head round for a kiss. He can tell how hot she is by the way she bites his mouth and groans, shoves her tongue in slick and wet and hungry. Brad swallows hard, presses his growing erection against her back, but then he pulls away again.

In the mirror Rae looks so small. His arms envelop her, his hands look so huge wrapped around her hips. He’s been getting off for years on how easy it is to hold her down.

And she looks wrecked already, mouth red and swollen, hair tousled and falling around her face. Her skirt’s starting to ride up on one side, and Brad strokes her soft thigh there and swallows hard.

“What’re you wearing, baby,” he asks hoarsely, hands sliding down. “Can I see?”

She groans again, low in her throat. He’s gonna take that as a yes.

Brad gets a good grip on her skirt and slides it up her legs until it’s bunched around her waist. It goes easily. Rae likes to fuck with her clothes on.

Her panties are new, a tiny scrap of red lace, the kind that won’t last more than a month or so before Brad rips them off her or ruins them with come stains. They both moan when he slides them down low enough to expose her.

Rae spreads her legs wider, tilting her hips so he can see. Brad’s cock jerks; he grinds it against her back and moans. She’s wet already, sticky with it, labia swollen.

“Fuck,” he whispers, tight-voiced. He watches his fingers in the mirror, spreading her open, circling her clit.

Her eyes are open, watching avidly as he rubs her, as she bucks her hips into it. But Brad doesn’t actually want to come in his pants, up against her back; he has to close his eyes to the sight before he loses it completely.

Even as it is, her little moans and the feel of her under his hand is almost enough. Brad clenches his teeth, tries to narrow his focus down to the rhythm of his fingers. When she starts to shudder he bites down on her neck, hard. Rae’s easy, always comes fast the first time. And a little pain is all she needs to help her along.

She comes hard, eyes clenched shut, shaking herself to pieces in his arms. Noiseless, with her mouth open in a silent shout.

“Brad,” she breathes out, “Brad, Brad,” and then she turns in his arms and they’re kissing like there’s nothing else left. He feels her hands working at his belt buckle.

“On the bed, on your back,” she says roughly, shoving at his chest. He swallows hard and moans. And then obeys. Rae doesn’t always let him take charge, and either way he loves it.

She tugs angrily at her panties, getting them off as fast as she can. And then she’s kneeling over him, straddling him. Doesn’t even give him time to get a condom from her drawer before she’s sinking down onto his cock, and fuck, fuck; he knows she takes precautions, knows they’re both so careful to be clean with everyone else, but it’s still so fucking stupid. And the risk and the intimacy, together, are almost enough to undo him.

His hands come up around her hips again, tightening involuntarily. Nothing on earth feels as good as her wet tight heat around him.

“Rae,” he says again, staring up at her, feeling something in his chest clench tight. I love you, is what he means, and they both know it.

“I wanna feel you come in me,” Rae says by way of an answer, voice soft and slurred. Her eyes are hot and dark, trapping his gaze. “I’m gonna get up and go to this party and let all these guys hit on me, knowing I'm still slick and wet with you.” She bites her lip, licks it while he watches helplessly.

“I'm gonna find some hot little freshman jock, nice and arrogant and full of himself, never even had a finger up his ass before. And I’m gonna blow his mind, Brad. Use him rough, make him earn it, then ride him so hard he forgets his own name.”

She grins suddenly, filthy and perfect. Rae always knows exactly how to take him to pieces.

“Brad, I’m gonna make him eat me out. Gonna make him lick the taste of you out of me, gonna ride his face while I’m wet and dripping with your come. I’m gonna tell him exactly what he’s doing, and he’ll beg me for it, Brad. Beg me to let him eat your come out of me…” She gasps, a high noise that means she’s right on the edge. “But no matter what he does, it won’t mean anything, Brad. Because I’m yours.”

Brad arches his back and comes.

He comes back to himself a few moments later, stunned and still trembling with aftershocks. Rae must have come again herself; now she’s limp and relaxed, a warm soft weight on his chest with her head tucked under his chin.

“Jesus Christ, Rae,” he manages, voice still shaky.

He can feel her smiling.

“What? I was fucking serious, Brad. It’s gonna be so hot, don’t even front. You love it.”

He shifts a little, gets his arms around her properly. “Mmm. You might want to get changed before you go out, you stink like a fishmarket.”

She bites his chest lightly. “Fuck you, Colbert, you reek worse than the offspring of a goat and a gym sock, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“Thought we agreed, no more farm animals, Rae-Ann.”

“Don’t call me that,” she grumbles weakly, and then leans up to kiss him hungrily.

Finally she detaches herself. “Better go get cleaned up,” she says reluctantly. “Fuck, Brad, there’s come on my shirt. You disgusting shit, how did you even manage that?”

He grins. “Ooops.” Rae gives him the finger as she walks away.

“Hey, Rae?” he calls out after her. “Make sure you keep that skirt on.” She looks back quizzically at him, raising her eyebrows.

“When you’re right, you’re right. It makes your ass look fucking amazing."

***

Brad’s having lunch with Poke and Gabe and Walt in the cafeteria, making a face at his seriously inadequate nachos - they were out of jalapenos, the fuckers. What kind of sick fuck has the audacity to serve nachos without jalapenos?

There’s a shout from behind him, loud even over the wall of noise filling the room.

“Hey, cocksucker!” Brad winces. Rae does actually have an inside voice. That wasn’t it. “I’m bored, entertain me.”

He sighs audibly without turning around, hiding his smile. He knows that shit pisses Rae off. “What makes you think I want to hang around with a bucktoothed crosseyed little white trash bitch? Find one of your brother-cousins and play with him. Or go back to the family hog farm, I’m sure you’d find it entertaining.’

He hears Rae chuckle, rich and warm. “Hogs again, huh? You love that kinky treif shit. Got something to share with us, Bradley?” She leans over to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip.

Across the table, Poke’s laughing at them both. “True love, dawg. Ain’t it sweet?” Rae gives him the finger over her shoulder.

“Aw yeah,” Rae says, finally pulling off him. “Come on homes, you’ve got like an hour til your next class.” She bites her lip slowly and looks at him through lowered lashes, obvious and still hot as hell.

Why not, Brad thinks, and grins. He turns to face his roommate. “Walt, I advise that you stay out of our room until after class.”

Ray turns around and grins at Walt sweetly. “Unless you feel like a threesome, of course. You know I’m always up for that shit! Fuck, you’d be hot on your knees. And I’ll even make sure Brad’s gentle when he reams out your tight little virgin ass, I promise.”

“Jesus, Rae. I’ve seen you two way too many times, I’m still not interested,” Walt says, laughing, but his cheeks are pink. That boy is a terrible liar. One day he’s gonna give in, Brad’s sure.

For now, though – Brad grins back at Walt, and then gets up to follow Rae.

***

“Brad?” Rae says lazily, leaning back against Brad’s headboard.

Brad looks up from where his head is pillowed on Rae’s thigh. “Mmm?” His jaw is still pleasantly sore, his mouth and chin still wet and sticky. There’s still ten minutes before he has to clean up for class.

Rae’s playing with her left nipple, fingering it absently. “I’m thinking about getting these pierced. It’d be hot, homes, what do you reckon?”

Brad feels his cock jerk. “Uh,” he manages, throat dry. “Rings?”

Rae’s smirk is filthy. “Oh yeah. More fun for us to play with.”

Brad shifts a little, awkwardly, trying to make his rapidly growing erection comfortable.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it,” Rae says lowly, grinning. She brushes his cheek with her fingers, presses them against his mouth. Her hand still tastes like his come. “You free this weekend then?”

Brad blinks. “You need me to come hold your hand, like a little pussy?” he says sneeringly, trying to control his breathing.

Rae laughs. “Brad, Brad. Don’t you know me better than that?” He looks up just in time to catch her slow hot smile. “It’s gonna hurt like hell, you know that. Gonna be so good. I’m gonna need you there with me, drag you in the bathroom as soon as I’m done so I can ride you. I want you there to get me off, Brad. Won’t be able to stand it otherwise.”

Brad sucks in a tiny breath, turns his head away. His hips jerk against the mattress, once.

She looks down at him again and slides her legs open wider. “Knew you’d like it,” she says again, taunting, then grabs his hair and pulls his head back between her legs. “Fuck, come on Brad. One more.”

He moans hard and starts to lick. He loves the way she tastes, the smell, the slick silky skin under his tongue. He loves the way she moans for him.

When Rae starts to make that low whining noise in the back of her throat, he reaches up with one hand, cupping her breast. And then he finds her nipple and pinches hard, digging in with his nails.

She cries out and comes again, bucking and thrashing against him. “Brad,” she breathes out, pleading.

He’s so hard he’s been rubbing his cock against the mattress without even noticing. God, he needs to be inside her.

Class can wait.

***

It’s only three am, but Brad has class in the morning, and parties hosted by the soccer team are always deadly. He only stumbles once on his way down the corridor; he’s pretty impressed with himself, really. He has a little more trouble at the door, but once he finds the right key – and the right door, for that matter – it’s all fine, and any minute now he’ll be able to collapse into bed and pass out.

He takes two steps into the room, and stops. There’s a surprising number of small girly tops scattered across the floor, some artsy pink-and-red posters on the left-hand wall, and the air smells more like perfume than gym shorts…

…Oh. He’s in Rae’s room. Brad blinks slowly, head spinning. He really didn’t think he was this drunk, but forgetting where he lives isn’t exactly a good sign.

Rae’s a motionless lump under the blankets, invisible, curled up with the doona pulled over her head. Brad smiles without even thinking about it as he stumbles towards her.

“Rae,’ he whispers. “Rae, come on. Move over.” She makes an unidentifiable growling noise and pulls the covers tighter around her. He’s had plenty of practise at this, though. He lifts the covers up and rolls into the warm spot beside her, squirming until she’s lying mostly on top of him and he’s fit himself completely into the narrow little dorm bed. He likes to sleep on his back, Rae likes to sleep on her belly; it works. And it’s the only way they both fit.

She sighs and burrows into him, bare thigh slipping easily between his legs. She’s just wearing panties and one of his old soft shirts, so sweet and easy to slip his hands inside. He makes a low noise in the back of his throat, but she’s still fast asleep, and he’s really too drunk to even get hard. The room is spinning around him, only Rae’s warmth keeping him grounded.

There’s a complaining noise from the other bed. “You two start fucking, I start throwing textbooks,” Gina says blearily. Brad winces. She’s on the softball team and her aim is deadly. And she’s taking anatomy this semester. He’s not going to risk it.

Rae makes an unhappy noise, waking up. “Too tired. Everybody shut up.” Even in the dark Brad can see the pillow crease on her cheek. He’d kiss it, but now really isn’t the time.

“Mmm,” Brad murmurs, eyes slipping closed. “You going to your 9am class, Gina?”

She snorts. “Yes, you needy degenerate, you will be free to fuck her in the morning. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Rae echoes her. “Yeah. Shut up, asslicker,” she murmurs softly to him.

Brad smiles in the darkness. “Goodnight, Rae.”

He drifts off to the sound of her breathing beside him, steady and slow.


End file.
